


(yes my lord yes my lord) you’re my queen

by terrierlee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, early morning fun time, randomly decided to write this, two ladies who are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: A gentle kiss was pressed to her right shoulder, the lips lingering as Yuuri’s fingers roamed Victoria’s lower abdomen.“I want to make you feel good…”The words whispered over her skin, sending shivers down Victoria’s back.“You do.”





	(yes my lord yes my lord) you’re my queen

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have come up with this while I myself was half asleep. 
> 
> Ladies!!! Loving each other!!!
> 
> Happy new year!!!
> 
> (title taken from the very end of kamen rider zi-o’s opening, over quartzer, except well, it’s king instead of queen)

It’s the feather light caress of fingertips against her inner thigh that draws Victoria from her sleep. The wandering touch dips low and slowly creeps up until the fingers press the skin beside her labia. The strokes are nestled in the small space between her thigh and sex, as if the spot was neglected and now getting all the attention.

Victoria’s other leg flexed, the joint giving a subtle pop against the sheets. The fingers stilled as her leg relaxed, before resuming their motion.

The fabric of her pajama pants was bunched up, exposing her left thigh. And yet it was to the right that the fingers stayed, exploring the territory, leaving their spot and instead turning to brush the lips of her sex.

Sometime during the night she must have jostled in her sleep, explaining the unevenness of her nightwear.

The warmth of the fingers soaked through her pants, as they slipped beneath her underwear, the extra layer giving Victoria the yearning for more.

“Yuuri…”

“Shh…”

A gentle kiss was pressed to her right shoulder, the lips lingering as Yuuri’s fingers roamed Victoria’s lower abdomen.

“I want to make you feel good…”

The words whispered over her skin, sending shivers down Victoria’s back.

“You do.” Victoria shifted, turning her head to nuzzle against Yuuri’s hair. The sun shone brightly through the window, forcing her to squint. Dark locks filled her limited vision but it hardly mattered.

Yuuri’s hand continued its trek, sliding over Victoria’s body and then giving a gentle push.

“Mmm… Yuuri…”

Victoria turned on her side, now facing the other woman. Yuuri responded in kind, her right hand still caressing Victoria’s cunt while her other hand came up to rest against Victoria’s cheek.

“You’re so beautiful…”

Yuuri’s thumb stroked her cheek, over the steady rising blush that crept up to Victoria’s ears.

She gave a small shake of her head, the blush only highlighting the dust of freckles on her nose, “No, you. You’re the one…”

Yuuri leaned closer, her hand adding more pressure down below as she pressed her mouth to Victoria’s.

The kiss was languid, in no rush for anything more. Victoria returning it just as much.

Slowly Victoria crept her hand up until it rested on Yuuri’s hip, clutching at the fabric of her pants as Yuuri’s fingers finally, _finally_ , slipped past her own and under her panties.

At the warmth of Yuuri’s fingers reached the folds of her sex, Victoria broke the kiss with a gasp.

“I—“ Her breath came out ragged, “I want to make you feel good, too.”

“You do.” Yuuri remained close, her lips a hair’s breadth away, “Always.”

Meeting in the middle once more, they gave as much as received, Yuuri using their breathing to time the thrusts of her fingers, as Victoria clutched her sides.

They broke apart only once more, Victoria burying her face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, her body jolting through the throes of her orgasm. Yuuri took it in stride, at the way Victoria’s cunt clenched around her fingers. Slowly she removed her hand from beneath Victoria’s underwear, taking her time to look at the remains of Victoria’s orgasm between her fingers.

Victoria raised her head from its nook, eyes hazy as she came down. Yuuri let out a chuckle, rubbing the other woman’s cheek with a clean hand. She waited until Victoria’s eyes cleared, focusing on Yuuri once again before casually putting two fingers in her mouth.

Yuuri let her tongue roll over her fingers, gently sucking them before adding a third.

Victoria’s eyes widened, her own mouth slack jawed.

With a pop, Yuuri lifted her licked clean hand with a flourish.

Victoria’s mouth abruptly shut, a gulp visible by the dip in her throat.

“Yuuri…”

The smile on Yuuri’s face faltered for only a second, but Victoria recognized the sign. She reached up, taking Yuuri’s hand in her own and placing a light kiss upon the gold ring. She looked up from underneath her lashes, “I love you.”

Whatever chatter was going on in Yuuri’s mind immediately flew out the window, as Yuuri sagged against Victoria.

“I love you, too.”

They lay wrapped up in each others’ embrace before Victoria thought to check the time.

“Oh! It’s early!”

“So it is…”

Victoria leaned back, taking in her fiancé’s outfit, the same one she wore after they returned home from practice and lazed about the apartment, at the dark bags under her eyes, at the very distinct lack of bed hair.

“Yuuri… What time did you go to sleep?”

Yuuri ducked her head, pushing her face between Victoria’s breasts, giving a muttered reply.

“What?”

“…I might have played Smash all night.”

“ _Yuuri_!!!”


End file.
